justdancefandomcom_pl-20200214-history
Ona Tańczy Dla Mnie
|artist = |year = 2012 |mode = Duet |dg = / |pc = Cyan/Pink |gc = Pink/Cyan |lc = Bright Green |pictos = 86 |name = Ona Tańczy Dla Mnie|nogm = 4}}"Ona Tańczy Dla Mnie" autorstwa Weekend jest dostępna w Just Dance Unlimited ''jako piosenka należąca do ''Just Dance 2017. Wygląd Tancerzy Para nosząca tradycyjne polskie góralskie stroje. P1 P1 is a female who wears a hat with flowers. She has two pigtails and wears a red necklace. She also wears a yellow tank top and a pink shirt, a blue skirt with a golden stripe on it and boots with red pompoms. P2 P2 is a male who has short brown hair, a pink long-sleeved shirt and a cyan jacket with red pompoms. He also wears a tight black belt, yellow-red striped pants and black boots. OnaTanczyDlaMnie_Coach_1_Phone.png|P1 OnaTanczyDlaMnie_Coach_2_Phone.png|P2 Background The routine takes place on a hill near to mountains during a day. The coaches are dancing on grass which changes its colors. There is a path whose colors change as well. A few trees along with a forest in the distance can be seen. One of the trees receives eyes and arms. Little flowers with various types of a color scheme appear. There is a cottage whose door opens, then a chicken's face is seen, and painted eggs jump out. More chickens with different colors appear. The cottage transforms to a wooden church-looking building with arms and gloves with traditional patterns. After that, higher flowers are present. When the verse starts, the sky darkens, the mountains receive outlines following the music. The sky moves and a lot of stuff on the ground gets replaced by flowers with animals' heads on the top in abnormal shades. Also, lights looking like they come from a disco ball are noticeable on the ground. The entire routine is framed in a white border. Gold Moves There are 4 Gold Moves '''in the routine: '''Gold Move 1: Swing your right arm while holding your left hand at your hips. Gold Moves 2 and 3: Quickly put your right hand near the head while lifting your right leg. Gold Move 4: * 'P1: '''Put your left arm on your hips and your right arm on P2's shoulder. * '''P2: '''Close your arms on your chest, as if you were holding a vest. This is also the final move of the routine. Onatanczy gm3.png|Gold Move 1 0000003b.png|Gold Moves 2 and 3 Onatanczy gm1.png|Gold Move 4 polishGM1.gif|Gold Move 1 ''in-game onagm2and4.gif|Gold Move 2 and 3 in-game OnaGM4.gif|Gold Move 4 in-game Trivia * Ona tańczy dla mnie is the first Polish-language song in the series. * Ona tańczy dla mnie and Imya 505 (Имя 505) were the first two songs from Just Dance 2017 to be released on . They were made available via on October 21, 2016. ** The two tracks were removed from the service on the same day. Saved Auto Dances will be kept. * The words "pragnę" and "się" miss their diacritics in the lyrics. ** The word "tańczy" misses its graphical accent in the menu as well. * This is the second routine to have a border surrounding the screen, preceded by Forget You. * P2's pictograms have a slightly pixelated outline. *The song title translates to "She dances for me". *The version of the song in-game is the music video version, which is a minute shorter than the album version. Gallery OnaTanczyDlaMnie_Cover_Generic.jpg|''Ona tańczy dla mnie'' Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-48-16.jpg|''Ona tańczy dla mnie'' on the menu (2017) onatanczydlamnie_cover_albumcoach.png| album coach OnaTanczyDlaMnieAva.png|P1's avatar IMG 4678.jpg|Behind the scenes 1 17818119 1325675480854532 2948196501232287744 n.jpg|Behind the scenes 2 (P2) 17819231 1390720310995142 8824841888314949632 n.jpg|Behind the scenes 3 18095673 661170627426285 8433585739337302016 n.jpg|Behind the scenes 4 Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-48-52.jpg|Gameplay Just Dance® 20172017-5-15-6-49-13.jpg|Gameplay Videos Weekend - Ona Tańczy Dla Mnie - Official Video (2012) Just Dance Unlimited - Ona Tanczy Dla Mnie Just Dance 2017 Ona Tańczy Dla Mnie by Weekend - 5 stars References en:Ona tańczy dla mnie Category:Piosenki Category:Piosenki w Just Dance Unlimited Kategoria:Duety